


Caring

by femmesteve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collars, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: After a hard day at work, Will is very happy to come home to his husband and free himself from the duties of being human.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this for my really good friend. It’s out of my comfort zone, but I really enjoyed writing it. Everything was done on mobile, so I’m very sorry if you find a mistake somewhere.

Will's day had been pretty rough. His head had been killing him all day, and it pounded with his every step and word. He had snapped on a few of his students and the resulting guilt only made it worse. He was incredibly relieved when a glance down at his watch told him it was time to go home to his husband. The thought made him feel extremely better. He imagined Hannibal how he looked in the afternoons after work, the stubbly shadow on his face and his coat and vest shed, leaving him with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up.

Though his car was there when Will arrived, the man was not there to greet him. He shrugged it off, toeing out of his shoes and slinging his bag down before collapsing on the couch with a groan. He laid like that for several minutes with his eyes closed, content until he heard someone else enter the room. Hannibal cleared his throat, causing Will to open his eyes quizzically.

"Is there a reason why you're on the furniture, Will?" Hannibal asked him, eyeing Will with pursed lips, "Come." He said.

Will was down immediately, moving sheepishly toward the other man on his hands and knees. It got easier with every movement, his human self being left further and further behind as he drew closer to his husband. He stopped at Hannibal's feet, looking up at him with large blue eyes, waiting.

"Good boy," Hannibal cooed, bending down slightly to card his fingers through Will's curls.

Will yipped happily in response to the praise, leaning into the touch. Hannibal's scratching fingers were helping to relieve the pain he felt, and a soft whine escaped his throat when the man suddenly stopped. Hannibal cupped Will's face in his hand, stroking his warm cheek softly with a smile, which grew when Will turned his face to give his hand a gentle lick.

Hannibal made to move away, pausing at the whine that filled the room. Will put his hands on Hannibal's thighs, eyes trained on his lover's face with furrowed brows. Hannibal moved Will's hands off of him easily.

"Stay, Will. I'll be back," Hannibal said, before turning away.

Will watched Hannibal walk away, frowning but doing as he was told. As promised, his owner returned a few minutes later, and he held in his hand Will's collar. Will perked up immediately, eyeing the brown leather. It was luxury brand, but that had only mattered to Hannibal. Will would have been happy with a scrap of cloth tied around his neck.

Hannibal knelt and began to secure the collar on Will's neck, making sure that it did not rest uncomfortably. The silver tag read "William".

"Are you going to be good for me while I prepare dinner?" Hannibal asked softly, cupping Will's face in his hands.

Will looked up at the man lovingly, communicating with his eyes. He would always be good for Hannibal. This drew a smile from the man. Will followed Hannibal into the kitchen, laying on the cool tile floor close by, but out of the way. He dozed lightly as Hannibal cooked, sniffing the air and peeking to check on the man every once in a while. Sometimes Hannibal would hand feed him a cooled piece of meat, which Will would snap at carefully, before licking the remains from Hannibal's fingertips. Despite longing for more, Will would never beg. He had been taught very well.

Later, when Hannibal had finished, he began to plate their dinner. Will's plate of food was placed in front of him on his usual dish, and the pup immediately began to eat hungrily. Hannibal ate at the table. Will laid down again beside his dish when he was done, full and content. He didn't wake again until he heard Hannibal begin to leave the dining room, causing Will to race after him. He hated to be left alone if he was not commanded to be.

With both of them fed, they began their usual nightly routine. Hannibal undressed Will and re-dressed him in his pajamas, before proceeding to clean the pup's teeth. He held Will's lips apart as he worked, pausing only to tap Will on the nose for continuously licking at the bristles of the toothbrush.

"Bed," Hannibal commanded once they were both appropriately dressed and clean.

Will climbed onto the large bed happily, settling toward the foot while Hannibal climbed under the covers.

"Come here, Will," Hannibal spoke, patting the spot beside him. Will moved immediately.

Hannibal stroked Will's face, thumb passing over his stubble covered chin before coming to trace the bridge of his beloved's nose. Will's eyes fluttered closed.

"I could tell you'd had a bad day... My poor boy," Hannibal muttered, "You looked so tired. And what other explanation was there for you to be on my clean furniture. Hm?"

Will moved closer, one of his hands coming to sit tentatively on Hannibal's thigh. He pressed his nose to Hannibal's cheek, sniffing him. His owner smelled like the familiar comforts of home. Will licked him softly.

Hannibal moved to press a kiss to Will's mouth, allowing the pup to lap at his lips for a moment. Will emitted a whine, leaning down until he could press his face into Hannibal's crotch. The fabric of the man's pajama pants was rough against his tongue, but he lapped eagerly until Hannibal stopped him.

Hannibal drew him closer until Will could climb practically into his lap, straddling his thigh. Will immediately begin to move, unable to help himself as he ground his cock against Hannibal's leg. The man allowed Will to hump him for several moments, listening to him pant and whine frustratedly. Will growled softly when Hannibal grabbed him by the hips, ceasing their rolling motions. 

Hannibal chose to ignore the defiant growl, pulling Will's pants down just enough to expose his erection. It was an angry red from rubbing it against Hannibal, and a drop of pearly fluid beaded at the tip. Hannibal procured a travel size bottle of lube from the bedside table, which he uncapped and allowed to drizzle delicately into his palm. Will twitched when Hannibal grabbed his shaft, squeezing softly. When the man began to move his hand, Will moved with it, fucking the tight tunnel that Hannibal had made with his hand.

"There you go," Hannibal said softly, "Good boy, Will."

Hannibal took advantage of Will's wide open and panting mouth by sliding his fingers inside. Will licked at his fingers with a low whine, the movement of his hips stuttering slightly as he neared climax. Hannibal encouraged him, his pumping hand never ceasing and his flowing praise infinite.

Will's hips jerked as he came, shooting over Hannibal's fist and his own shirt. He exhaled shakily and Hannibal replaced his clean, spit soaked fingers for the ones covered in Will's release. The pup licked at them until they were clean, and then kept licking in slow, lazy swathes until Hannibal pulled his fingers free. The man pulled Will's now stained shirt over his head and placed it on the bedside table.

With that done, Will moved onto all fours in front of Hannibal, laying his head down on his folded arms with his ass in the air. Hannibal rubbed his lower back,

"Not that. Not tonight," He said, "But you will stay as you are."

Will looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, confusion in his eyes. Wasn't he going to breed him? Instead of elaborating, Hannibal pulled Will's pants the rest of the way down and put them with Will's discarded shirt.

A shiver wracked through Will's body as he felt cold liquid touch his thighs. Hannibal spread the lube over the inside of Will's thighs, every once in a while dipping a single finger between his cheeks so that it was slick there too. When he was satisfied, he stopped to rid himself of his pants. Once he had moved back over Will, he began to slowly slide his aching dick between Will's slick thighs, just below his ass. Will sighed out pleasurably, squeezing his legs together in the slightest.

Hannibal groaned as he found rhythm, his cock grazing Will's balls each time that he thrusted, pulling soft sounds of pleasure from the pup. He gripped at Will's hips, watching his cock as it went in between Will's legs. He ground against the plush bottom of Will's ass and watched as his husband pressed back against him.

Will had grown hard again, and was rutting back against Hannibal to chase the feeling of pleasure. It was not like being full, it was like a terrible tease and Will began to whine pitifully, the sounds soon melting into howls of frustration. Hannibal simply allowed Will to voice his displeasure, focused solely on the way his cock felt between Will's supple skin.

Hannibal rutted like this until he began to feel raw, then he opted to grip himself tightly and stroke himself firmly until he spilled over Will's thighs and backside. He then proceeded to utilize the warm seed that painted Will's skin as lube for his poor pup's own problem, bringing him off for the second time that night.

Will panted hard, his skin tacky with lube and cooling come. Hannibal pet the back of Will's neck, tangling his fingers in the sweaty clumps of curls there. He kissed Will's spine lovingly, tasting sweat.

"Do not move, and do not dare roll over," Hannibal warned, before leaving the bed.

Will lay patiently until his owner returned with a cold, wet rag, which he used to clean his lover's skin. When Will was clean, Hannibal re-dressed him in fresh clothes, before redressing himself.

Both were satiated as they fell asleep, Will curled up tightly at Hannibal's hip, and Hannibal lulling him to sleep by stroking his back.


End file.
